Power-ups (Twin Shot series)
There are several power-ups in the Twin Shot series, which affect the angels themselves or their arrows. Collection Powerups come in small crates that, when picked up, take immediate effect. These crates sometimes fall out of the sky, or are found inside treasure chests. They can also come from walls when they are shot with an arrow. In Cheats N' Treats, players can also adjust the frequency of which the powerups can be obtained, or choose to have them always active during gameplay. In the case where two powerups cannot work at the same time, the latter option always overrides the former. General powerups These powerups appear in all Twin Shot games. Hearts When picked up, the heart will restore one heart to the angel's health, but does nothing if the angel is already at maximum health. Adjustments An unlockable feature in Cheats N' Treats is the ability to adjust the maximum health of the angels. Players can play with, at most, five hearts per angel. Flyer Collecting this powerup allows the angels to fly with their given wings. By pressing and holding the up arrow key, the angel will move upwards. With the flying power, the angels can reach higher locations that may have been unreachable by only jumping. The powerup remains active until the angel loses health or collects another powerup that has a long-term effect on the character. Invincibility When picked up, a light-blue outline will appear around the angel, indicating the powerup is in effect. In the time it is active, the angel will not be affected by any enemies it comes in contact with. This powerup wears off after some time, but its effects can carry on to subsequent levels. Twin Shot 2 powerups Some powerups only make their appearance in Twin Shot 2. Love arrows Love arrows, when picked up, affect arrows the angels' arrows. When a love arrow hits an enemy, hearts will start drifting away from the enemy's head, resulting in an explosion. Any enemies nearby this explosion will also be affected by the love arrow's abilities. Unlike normal arrows, any enemy hit by a love arrow will not leave any coins. Love arrows also take immediate effect on the enemy on contact, even if the enemy takes more than one hit to kill with a regular arrow. Fire Arrows Speedy The speedy powerup increases the speed of the angels' left and right movement. It lasts until the angel loses health, or obtains another powerup. Bonus This powerup takes effect after the player has completed the level they are currently playing. If the player touches the powerup and then loses a life, the word "bonus" disappears. When collected, the words "bonus" will appear at the bottom of the screen in rainbow letters. After the player completes the level, they will be transported to a bonus level, where they start off with twenty seconds to collect as many coins as they can. A big pipe appears on the top of the screen, spilling out coins, gems and bombs. The game continues as normal once all health is lost, or the player has run out of time. The pipe can shoot small white and red circles that have numbers at the middle of them. The number will change (9-0). When the player hits it with an arrow, the number it had will add some seconds. Player Swaps The switch player powerup only appears in the multiplayer mode of Twin Shot 2. When picked up, the positions of each players' angels will switch to the other player's position. Cheats n' Treats only powerups Those powerups will only appears as pick-able items if they are activated using Cheats n' Treats Bomb Arrows Grow Shrink Category:Lists Category:Pick ups Category:Recurring pick ups